


Wailing

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master & Servant, RhadaVal, Rhadamanthys x Valentine, let them be happy pls, rhadamanthys & valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Some fluffy sadness~Just Val crying and getting comforted by his beloved Lord.***Twitter: @aleee_rvDiscord: https://discord.gg/gDrY3bPlease, if you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine or enjoyed reading this consider sharing, leaving kudos, commenting or letting me know on Twitter!That would make my day!THANK YOU <3***
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wailing

Valentine couldn't bring his crying to an end. So much pain deep inside his fragile chest. Eyes wet & tired. Reddened by too much crying.

But he wouldn't let his beloved Lord worry: he wouldn’t let him know about it. Suffocating his agony on a pillow was the most selfless thing to do.

Else Valentine was sure, his Rhadamanthys would pain too.

Once because disappointed by his weakness, twice because he wouldn't see the smile he was so fond of on his lips, thrice because he would feel powerless and responsible for his sweetheart's pain.

Valentine couldn't trouble his Lord. Wouldn't. That man had much more important things to care for and Valentine would do everything in his power to support him. His own suffering meant nothing if it meant his Lord’s success and well being.

But Rhadamanthys wasn’t blind. Such a careful and clever man he was. And Valentine was always in his thoughts, a reason or another: there wasn’t a thing that could be hidden to him. Surely not his aching heart.

"I cannot love the way you wish to.” He said joining him, at much of the other’s surprise. “I can learn to show you why you make my heart race though. But not as quick as you need. I cannot give you the life most humans have and dream of. We aren't such. But I can keep you between my arms, as close and safe as I can, Valentine.”

The Judge stepped inside the room, and sat next to him. His large hand moved on the sheet, his fingers clenched around it as he let out a loud snort.

Gold eyes now hidden by his blond locks falling onto his forehead.

“I cannot give you my soul, for that belongs to my ideals.” Rhadamanthys said firmly convinced of his own words, a note of pride on the back of his tone before adding more into a sweeter one.

“But I can give you every drop of love my body can possibly produce, for as little that may be. I can promise is going to ever belong to you only. As you do belong to my side. As you do belong to me. For such has been from the beginning..."

Valentine listened at that noble man of his so carefully. He loved him deeply, but that wasn’t all. He admired Rhadamanthys, he wanted uphold his noble presence and make sure he would be always happy and able to achieve all his ambitions.

Having that man right next to him, right now, made his own heart flutter. Listening at his words turned his cheeks red.

What could he possibly answer?!

He only let out a loud cry and hid on his Lord's chest. Crying and wetting his shirt, ashamed as he began repeating over and over how much he loved him.

“I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so!”

But Rhadamanthys wouldn't reply anything instead.

He would remain silent, pulling Valentine closer in a hold so tight he wouldn't let go until Valentine would ask for himself cause unable to breath.

And Valentine would prefer die before parting from that embrace.

The blond man then rested his head on the other’s, softly caressing his Valentine, giving him a single kiss onto his eyelid, wiping all the tears away one after the other with his fingers.

Only when Valentine stopped crying Rhadamanthys allowed himself at last to say "I love you", as Valentine was then more asleep than awake, exhausted, within his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB


End file.
